Finn Hudson
Finn Christopher Hudson è stato uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è stato interpretato dall'attore canadese Cory Monteith. Finn è un ragazzo che si è diplomato alla William McKinley High School ed ha preso parte al Glee-Club delle Nuove Direzioni e alla squadra di football dei Titans. All'inizio dello show, Finn rischiava di diventare a sua volta un emarginato avendo deciso di mostrare le sue abilità canore, sminuendo il suo potere di leader nel football. Nonostante stesse frequentando la popolare cheerleader Quinn Fabray, Finn cominciò a nutrire dei sentimenti per Rachel Berry e mollò definitivamente la sua ragazza dopo aver scoperto che mentiva sulla sua gravidanza e che il figlio era di Puck, il suo migliore amico. Rimasta vedova, la madre di Finn nel 2010 decise di rimettersi in gioco e cominciò a frequentare Burt Hummel, il padre di Kurt, che aveva spinto i due ad una possibile relazione. La storia va a gonfie vele e a fine anno Carole e Burt si sposano. Nella puntata The Quarterback viene annunciata la sua morte. Biografia S1= Prima Stagione ;Voci fuori dal coro Finn Hudson è il quarterback della squadra di football del liceo McKinley; è orfano di padre, che morì in combattimento quando era piccolo, e frequentava la capo cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Quando Will Schuester lo sente cantare sotto la doccia nello spogliatoio della squadra, lo ricatta mettendo della marijuana nel suo armadietto e accusandolo di far uso di droghe. Will lo convince a fare ammenda entrando nel glee club, che ha bisogno di una voce da solista maschile. Finn viene deriso dai suoi compagni, ma nonostante ciò capisce di aver trovato qualcosa che gli piace fare e decide di restare nelle Nuove Direzioni. ;La strada per il successo Mentre Rachel stava parlando con Will, Finn si avvicina a lei e si offre di aiutarla con la sua valigia piena di fogli di musica. Più tardi, Rachel ascolta la conversazione di Finn e Quinn, riguardo il glee club. Quinn promette a Finn chhe se abbandona il club, gli permetterà di toccare il suo seno. Lui le dice che non può perché vuole continuare perchè è davvero felice. Quinn afferma che le persone stanno cominciano a credere che lei è la sua ragazza di copertura. Lui le dice di rilassarsi e poi si avvia verso la classe. Al Glee Club, mentre ballano e cantano Le Freak, Finn fa un commento sul fatto che è un uomo morto, perché il signor Schuester vuole far eseguire la canzone davanti a tutta la scuola. In un incontro con Sue, Figgins, e Will, Finn è d'accordo che è era preoccupato per l'esibizione di fronte alla scuola, spiega Rachel, che era preoccupata per lui. C'è un flashback di quando Finn e Rachel erano in una stanza vuota, facendo le fotocopie dei manifesti, e parlando di artisti, a cui Finn chiede "Chi è Justin Timberlake?", Spiega Rachel che erano fotocopie dei manifesti, al fine di non fare l'assemblea. Sue continua a dire però che hanno usato la sua fotocopiatrice privata e quindi devono essere puniti. Entrambi, però, riescono ad uscirsene con un avvertimento di pagare i soldi della fotocopia. Finn si scusa con Will. Rachel invita Finn a provare insieme a lei più tardi. Finn rifiuta l'offerta perché ha una riunione con il Club della Castità. Nel corso della riunione del club, Finn ammette che si è unito al club solo per avere più possibilità per entrare nelle mutandine di Quinn Fabray, e che è un modo produttivo per conoscere i ragazzi su temi sessuali. Finn dice a Jacob e ai ragazzi che per lui l'eiaculazione precoce non è un problema. Finn e Puck schiaccaino il cinque l'un l'altro con una risata, e poi la voce fuori campo di Fin, ammette che si tratta di un grosso problema. Per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti, Finn spiega che lui pensa a quando sua mamma gli stava insegnando come si guida, e investe un uomo sulla strada. Nella riunione del club, Finn e Quinn sono accoppiati nel gioco del palloncino tra di loro. Il palloncino scoppia, e Quinn si arrabbia con lui, Finn dice imbarazzato che deve aver colpito la cerniera. Rachel chiede un incontro privato per il Glee Club, sulle loro esibizioni. Eseguono così Push It. Più tardi, Finn e Rachel stanno provando, Finn chiede a Rachel se può fare una pausa, e enrambi si siedono su una coperta da picnic dove Rachel ha già preparato. Finn dice a Rachel in un primo momento ha pensato che lei era fastidiosa e controllava sotto il letto per vedere se si nascondeva lì, ma poi ammette che non appena la sentì cantare, aveva toccato qualcosa in lui, nel suo cuore. Rachel dice a Finn che se vuole può baciarla, e in risposta lui dice che lo vuole. Entrambi si sdraiano lentamente, e cominciano a baciarsi. Immediatamente, Finn si allontana dal bacio, e pensa a quando ha investito il postino con la macchina rivelando che si erano eccitato. Finn si siede rapidamente, e dice a Rachel di non dire a nessuno quello che era successo, e esce dall'auditorium. Durante Take a Bow, si vedono Finn e Quinn ai loro armadietti ridere e parlare con Rachel che canta in sottofondo. ;Acafellas In Acafellas , Rachel critica la coreografia di Will, Finn è preoccupato perchè Rachel vuole assumere un nuovo coreografo Dakota Stanley. Successivamente, Finn parla con Rachel, chiedendo di non assumere un nuovo coreografo. Rachel spiega che vuol vincere a tutti i costi e che il Glee per lei è il suo unico colpo, mentre Finn ha il football e Quinn. Finn porta in primo piano il momento nell'auditorium preoccupato che lei potrebbe essere arrabbiata per quello. Finn minaccia di lasciare il club se lei assumerà Dakota. Più tardi Finn entra nell'aula di Will , e gli chiede il perchè ha lasciato il Glee, Will spiega che non l'ha fatto, e Finn gli racconta delle intenzioni di Rachel. Finn dice onestamente, che è difficile essere il quarterback e che il glee club gli sta facendo calare la sua reputazione. Will in risposta, dice di rimanere nel Glee solo un'altro po', perchè lui è un buon leader, Will spiega che se Finn abbandona il club , se ne pentirà per il resto della sua vita, perché per Will è stato così. Finn allora ammette che il Glee Club non è più divertente, ma prima chee Finn possa uscire dalla stanza Will lo chiama, e dice che vuole parlare con lui riguardo qualcosa. Nella Sala Coro con Puck e Will , Finn si sta esercitndo per la coreografia con gli Acafellas , Finn improvvisamente inciampa, e Puck inizia a insultarlo. Will suggerisce di utilizzare altre tecniche per contribuire con il ballo. Will mostra a Finn e Puck alcuni movimenti per aiutarli, e col passare del tempo ottengono una migliore padronanza delle mosse e grazie a Will. Più tardi nell'Aula canto, Dakota Stanley sta selezionando i giusti membri del glee club, arrivando anche a insultare, Finn cerca di fermarlo e chiede cosa c'è di sbagliato in lui. Dakota dice che Finn è maledettamente alto. Dopo Dakota parla di essere vincitori o meno, Finn se ne va dalla stanza seguito da alcuni degli altri membri. Prima di andare, però, Rachel li ferma e dice a Stanley che essere diversi è ciò che rende il Glee Club speciale, e poi lo licenzia. Nella scena successiva , Prima della performance degli Acafellas, Finn ringrazia Will per aver creduto in lui, e poi cantano I Wanna Sex You Up. ;La scoperta di un talento Finn scopre che Quinn è incinta, e anche se non hanno mai avuto rapporti sessuali, Quinn afferma che lui è il padre, citando un incidente di eiaculazione precoce in una vasca calda come il concepimento. Finn le crede, e la abbraccia mentre piange. Finn dice a Puck della gravidanza. Più tardi però si scopr che Puck è il padre. Finn e il resto della squadra di football sono disperati per una partita, e, quindi, si esercita a ballare Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) per allentarsi. La squadra di football alla partita decide di ballare così alla fine riescono a vincere. Dopo la vittoria, Finn si avvicina a Quinn e la bacia. In seguito si avvicina all'armadietto di Quinn per darle la sua coperta per bambini e dicendole che ha intenzione di fare tutto il possibile per essere un buon padre. Quinn è commossa da questo, e lo abbraccia. Puck allude alla gravidanza di Quinn, dicendo che sembra essere ingrassata. Finn difende Quinn e Puck si allontana. ;Un grande ritorno Finn è consapevole che, per essere in grado di andare al college e prendersi cura di Quinn e il suo bambino, avrà bisogno di guadagnarsi una borsa di studio. Dal momento che pensa che sarà in grado di ottenerla solo con il glee club e la vittoria alle Regionali, invita Rachel ad un'appuntamento per far ritornare Rachel nelle Nuove Direzioni. Durante la loro uscita lui cerca di convincerla a tornare, ma lei abbocca solo dopo un'appassionato bacio dopo una vittoria a bowling. Rachel, però, scopre che Quinn è incinta, si confronta con Finn che si becca uno schiaffo dritto in faccia. Finn ammette che la stava usando. ;Vitamina D Quinn gli rivela di essere incinta e gli fa credere di essere il padre del bambino. Finn le crede, anche se i due non avevano in realtà mai fatto sesso. I due ragazzi tengono segreta la gravidanza ai genitori di lei. Per il troppo stress, Finn fa dall'infermiera della scuola Terri Schuester, che gli da delle Vitamine D, così ritorna energetico e pronto per adempire al compito della settimana, cioè una sfida tra ragazze e ragazzi. Si esibisce in It's My Life/Confessions Part II con I ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni e Will è stupefatto dalla performance. Le ragazze scoprono del loro trucco così fanno lo stesso. Alla fine dell'episodio le Nuove Direzioni si scusano con Will Schuester, e l'infermiera viene licenziata. ;Guerra aperta Finn scopre che il suo bambino che ha in grembo Quinn è una femmina. Più tardi in classe, Finn discute del nome della bambina con Quinn, suggerendo il nome Drizzle (Pioggerellina), ispirandosi a Gwyneth Paltrow che ha chiamato sua figlia Apple (Mela). Quinn dice a Finn con rabbia che non le serve un nome per la bambina dato che non la terrà. Quinn e Finn hanno una discussione sul fatto che Finn e Rachel passino troppo tempo insieme. Quinn lo avverte dicendo che molte donne vengono tradite durante la gravidanza e gli supplica di non farlo con Rachel. Sue Sylvester divide il glee club prendendosi le minoranze, e lasciando il resto, tra cui Finn, a Will. Canta un'assolo con Rachel, No Air, la cazone che il Gruppo di Will canterà contro I Ragazzi di Sue. Verso la fine della puntata viene pubblicamente rivelato che Quinn è incinta, Finn conforta la sua fidanzata abbracciandola, mentre lei piange e le dice che tutto andrà bene. Canta Keep Holding On per lei con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Sia Finn che Quinn sono sul punto di piangere. ;Canzoni d'amore Finn, invitato dai genitori di Quinn a cena, ammette loro la verità cioè la gravidanza di Quinn. Quinn viene cacciata di casa e va a vivere da Finn. ;Le provinciali In seguito, tuttavia, Rachel inizia a sospettare che il vero padre sia invece Noah Puckerman e confida il suo dubbio a Finn. Quest'ultimo e Quinn si lasciano e lei viene accolta a casa di Puck. ;Hell-O Rachel è convinta che lei e Finn ora stiano insieme, ma viene invece respinta da lui, che sostiene di voler restare da solo. ;Come Madonna Santana propone a Finn di andare a letto con lei, per aumentare la popolarità di entrambi. Finn accetta e perde in questo modo la sua verginità, ma reputa l'esperienza senza significato e decide di tenerla nascosta a Rachel. ;Casa La madre di Finn, Carol, inizia a frequentare il padre di Kurt, Burt Hummel. Finn è preoccupato che la madre si stia dimenticando del defunto marito, ed è fortemente contrario alla relazione. Kurt dedica A House Is Not a Home a Finn per fargli capire che la cosa giusta da fare è non fermare la relazione dei genitori e non essere attaccato ai beni materiali come la poltrona del padre. Si unisce a lui nel duetto dedicandola al padre. ;Senza voce Finn propone a Rachel di stare insieme, ma lei, che ha iniziato a frequentare il leader dei Vocal Adrenaline Jesse St. James, rifiuta la proposta. ;Teatralità Le due famiglie vanno a vivere insieme, e Finn si ritrova in una posizione scomoda quando lui e Kurt, che è innamorato di lui, devono condividere la stessa stanza. In preda alla collera, Finn lo insulta chiamandolo frocio; Finn tenta di scusarsi, ma Burt gli chiede di andarsene. Finn e Kurt si riappacificano e anche Burt lo perdona, una volta capito che era stato suo figlio ad averlo provocato con le sue avances. ;Le regionali Alle Regionali, Finn dice a Rachel di amarla e i due iniziano una relazione, che continua per tutta l'estate successiva. |-| S2= Seconda Stagione ;Audizioni Tornati a scuola, Finn recluta Sam Evans nel glee club. Finn tenta di aiutare il paraplegico Artie ad entrare nella squadra di football, ma la nuova coach, Shannon Beiste, pensa di essere presa in giro e li caccia entrambi dalla squadra. Finn viene sostituito come quarterback proprio da Sam. ;Santo panino Mentre Finn si cucinava un panino, crede di vedere il viso di Gesù nella parte bruciata del toast. Così pensa che può esprimere tre desideri: Vincere la partita, toccare il seno di Rachel e tornare ad essere il quarterback della squadra di football. ;Furt Rimane inizialmente shockato dalla notizia del matrimonio tra sua madre e Burt Hummel, ma poi si dice contento per la loro felicità e inizia a trattare Kurt come un fratello. ;Nuove Direzioni Rachel viene a sapere che l'anno precedente Finn è stato con Santana e bacia Puck per ripicca. Finn, tradito per la seconda volta da una fidanzata, lascia Rachel. ;Stupide canzoni d'amore Dopo il bacio di Quinn, Finn capisce di essere innamorato ancora di lei, e per avere di nuovo un suo bacio, decide di fare uno stand di baci per pagare la trasporta alle regionali. Così quando Quinn lo ribacia lui sente i fuochi d'artificio. |-| S3= Terza Stagione ;Il pianoforte viola Jacob Ben Israel chiede quali sono i progetti per il futuro, ma Finn non sa cosa vuole fare e dice solo che sarà un bell'anno. ;Sono un unicorno In Sono un Unicorno, il signor Schue costringe Finn, Puck, Kurt e Mercedes a partecipare al "Booty Camp", in modo che possano migliorare nel ballo. Poi si mettono a provare solo Finn Will e Mike, inizialmente Finn non riesce a fare una mossa, ma con l'incoraggiamento di Will la riprova e ci riesce alla fine viene Quinn che annuncia di voler tornare nel Glee Club. Poi c'è una scena tra Finn e Rachel dove parlano del futuro di Finn e Rachel lo vuole costringere a farlo iscrivere al NYADA, ma Finn non sa ancora cosa fare, alla fine i due si baciano. ;La F asiatica In La F Asiatica Finn deve scegliere chi votare tra Kurt e Rachel alle elezioni del rappresentante di classe. |-| S4= Quarta Stagione ;La nuova Rachel Nell'episodio di lancio della Quarta Stagione Finn non appare, ma viene soltanto menzionato un paio di volte da Rachel in diverse occasioni. Ad esempio, dopo aver incontrato Brody, Rachel gli fa vedere delle foto e gli racconta che era il suo fidanzato, ora nell'esercito. Successivamente, durante la performance di Chasing Pavements, a New York Rachel scorre con un'espressione triste in volto le foto di Finn sul suo iPhone. ;Britney 2.0 Finn non compare neppure in questo episodio, ma viene menzionato spesso. Dopo che Rachel e Kurt si sono trasferiti nel loro appartamento di New York, Rachel gli chiede se ha più sentito qualcosa di lui. Kurt le dice che ci ha parlato di recente e che lui vuole soltanto lasciarle un po' di spazio sapendo che lo ama. Più tardi, Rachel dipinge sul muro a chiare lettere la parola "Finn" circondata da cuoricini. Dopo l'arrivo di Brody, che cerca di flirtare con lei regalandole anche un'orchidea, Rachel comincia a cambiare idea e, dopo la performance conclusiva dell'episodio di Everytime, Kurt la osserva mentre cancella la scritta dalla parete. ;Cambio di look Finn ritorna in questo episodio. Mentre Rachel e Brody si baciano dopo aver cenato insieme, qualcuno bussa alla porta e Rachel va ad aprire. Ad aspettarla sulla soglia c'è proprio Finn, contento di vedere lei, scioccato nel vedere Brody. ;Fine di una storia Ritornato da Rachel a New York, lui, Rachel, Kurt e Blaine, arrivato a New York per il fine settimana, decidono di passare tempo insieme. Finn si rende conto di essere sempre più distante dal mondo della ragazza, nonostante lei lo cerchi di convincere a venire alla NYADA. Dopo una serata al Callbacks e aver visto il feeling tra lei e Brody Weston durante la canzone Give Your Heart a Break Finn insiste nel chiedere a Rachel se c'è stato qualcosa di più tra i due così alla confessione di Rachel di un bacio tra lei e Brody, i due litigano cantando Don't Speak. Nel cuore della notte Finn torna a Lima, rivelandolo solo a Kurt che era sveglio, dopo essersi lasciato con Blaine. ;Il ruolo adatto ;Glease ;I superduetti ;Ringraziamento ;Canto del cigno ;Il miracolo di Natale ;Sadie Hawkins ;Mettersi a nudo ;Una vera Diva Finn si occupa di aiutare la signorina Emma Pillsbury nel preparare le sue nozze in qualità di testimone dello sposo, poiché il signor Shuester è ancora via. Nel tentativo di placare la sposa, ormai sempre più pressata da tutta l'atmosfera, i due si baciano, sebbene questo non abbia reali conseguenze, poiché entrambi sentimentalmente non coinvolti. ;Lo voglio ;Come nei film Sebbene tormentato dai sensi di colpa, Finn spinge Will a riconquistare la sua amata, cosa che il professore fa, ma per sentirsi in pace con la coscienza il ragazzo rivela del bacio (che era totalmente influente nei motivi per cui Emma era fuggita dalle nozze), creando così attrito tra lui e Will. ;Faida Il professore si impegna da quel momento a rendere la vita del ragazzo uno strazio, questo subisce sentendosi responsabile, fino a che si dichiara esausto, così ovvio a tutti i membri del Glee della loro faida, li spingono a cantare insieme per potersi pacificare. Nonostante Finn si dimostri disponibile e pronto a mettere tutto da parte, il professore rifiuta. Privato di una parte importante di se e del Glee, Finn, sotto consiglio di Marley, decide di non preoccuparsi più del professore e di andare al college, per poter diventare un giorno lui stesso un professore. ;Originale Durante il college, Finn scopre le gioie delle feste, assieme a Puck, compagno di stanza, sebbene non frequentante, in ritiro per scrivere la sua sceneggiatura. I due ragazzi sono presi dal divertirsi, così da trascurare i loro compiti. Will prova a raggiungere l'amico nella speranza di poter finalmente fare pace e riportare il ragazzo al Glee, ma finisce stavolta rifiutato dall'amico, disinteressato ad imparare realmente qualcosa. Puck, notando che l'amico trascura gli studi, finisce per fargli una lavata di testa, ricordandogli che deve studiare per essere un buon insegnate. Da quel momento Finn diventa uno studente ottimo e si riconcilia anche con Will, tornando a collaborare con lui e riuscendo anche a tramutare in credito il suo coinvolgimento per il Glee Club. |-| S5= Quinta Stagione E' la prima stagione in cui Finn Hudson non appare a causa della triste scomparsa dell'attore Cory Monteith, deceduto il 13 luglio 2013. ;Love, Love, Love Durante Yesterday, Rachel cammina per New York. Passa davanti al Sadi's, ristorante dove aveva cenato con Finn, poi camminando una bolla le si scoppia davanti, cosa che era successa all'appuntamento con Finn. Infine arriva al ponte di Brooklyn, posto dell'appuntamento. Tutti questi eventi erano successi in New York nella Seconda Stagione. Al ponte Rachel guarda la foto della vittoria alle provinciali 2009, dove era presente Finn. Durante You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Artie apre l'armadietto ed è possibile vedere una foto della performance alle regionali durante il medley dei Journey. |-| S6= Sesta Stagione ;Loser Like Me Finn viene menzionato da Will quando Rachel riporta in vita il Glee-Club: il professore, infatti, dice di aver sempre pensato che sarebbe stato Finn a sostituirlo. ;Homecoming Rachel fissa la targa commemorativa di Finn. ;Jagged Little Tapestry Quinn confessa a Becky di aver mentito anni fa a Finn sulla sua gravidanza. ;The Hurt Locker, Part One Dopo aver discusso con Rachel riguardo "l'andarci piano" alle prove aperte tra Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline, Will sembra riluttante a permettere che ciò accada, tuttavia cambia idea dando una rapida occhiata alla targa di Finn. ;A Wedding Finn viene citato durante il matrimonio Brittana, quando Burt e Carole dicono quanto la sua morte abbia loro fatto realizzare l'importanza di vivere appieno la vita. ;We Built This Glee Club e 2009 Finn compare in un flashback quando Rachel rimette i vecchi trofei al loro posto. Successivamente, compare in un altro flashback che riporta Glee al primissimo episodio. ;Dreams Come True Sue Sylvester, ora Vice Presidente degli Stati Uniti, ribatezza l'auditorium del McKinley "Finn Hudson Auditorium". Per onorare l'amico scomparso, tutti si esibiscono con I Lived. Personalità A differenza dei ragazzi dei Titans,Finn sembra essere più consapevole di quello che fa e sa che bullare la gente è una bruta cosa.Infatti la maggior parte delle volte aiuta la vittima o addirittura la salva.Finn sembra un ragazzao che ama e vuole essere amato,e inoltre si può notare anche che quando è single cerca sempre qualcosa che gli faccia passare il tempo. Relazioni Rachel Berry :Articolo Pricipale: Relazione Rachel-Finn Quinn Fabray :Articolo Pricipale: Relazione Quinn-Finn Santana Lopez :Articolo Pricipale: Relazione Finn-Santana Kurt Hummel :Articolo Pricipale: Relazione Finn-Kurt Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Feeling.jpg|Can't Fight This Feeling (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=Can't Fight This Feeling Illstandbyyou.png|I'll Stand by You (Canzoni d'amore)|link= I'll Stand by You Finnhavingmybaby.png|(You're) Having My Baby (Canzoni d'amore)|link= (You're) Having My Baby Helloiloveyou.jpg|Hello, I Love You (Hell-O)|link= Hello, I Love You Jesse'sgirl.PNG|Jessie's Girl (Senza voce)|link= Jessie's Girl Seconda Stagione: 1000px-Losingmyreligion.png|Losing My Religion (Santo panino)|link= Losing My Religion Justhewayouare.png|Just the Way You Are (Furt)|link= Just the Way You Are She's Not There - Finn.png|She's Not There (Gioco di squadra)|link= She's Not There Ihgbm.jpg|I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way (singolo))|link= I've Gotta Be Me Idwk.jpg|I Don't Want to Know (Versione Alternativa) (Pettegolezzi)|link= I Don't Want to Know Terza Stagione: Gjwhf.jpg|Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Le elezioni)|link= Girls Just Want to Have Fun finnmtaw.JPG|More Than A Woman (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link= More Than A Woman Nottheend.JPG|Not The End (Nessun episodio)|link= Not The End Quarta Stagione: CV3.png|Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=Happy Xmas (War Is Over) Duetti Prima Stagione: Dontstopbelieve22.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel) (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=Don't Stop Believin' Noair.jpgNo Air (Rachel) (Guerra aperta)|link=No Air Keepholdingon.jpg|Keep Holding On (Rachel) (Guerra aperta)|link=Keep Holding On Smile.jpg|Smile (Lily Allen) (Rachel) (La televendita)|link=Smile (Lily Allen) BorderlineFinchel.jpg|Borderline/Open Your Heart (Rachel) (Come Madonna)|link=Borderline/Open Your Heart Finn in A House Is Not a Home.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Kurt) (Casa)|link=A House Is Not a Home One.jpg|One (Rachel) (Senza voce)|link=One Beth canzone.PNG|Beth (Puck) (Teatralità)|link=Beth (Song) Faithfully Finchel.png|Faithfully (Rachel) (Le regionali)|link=Faithfully Seconda Stagione: Don'tgobreakingmyheart.png|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Rachel) (Sfida a coppie)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart] Dammitjanet.jpg|Damn It, Janet (Rachel) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Dammit, Janet] 23763 478614082177233 1550606037 n.png|Last Christmas (Rachel) (Buon Natale)|link=Last Christmas SING!454.png|Sing (Rachel) (Tornare in cima)|link=Sing Idwk.jpg|I Don't Want to Know (Quinn) (Pettegolezzi)|link=I Don't Want to Know Pretending.png|Pretending (Rachel) (New York)|link=Pretending Terza Stagione: Hwybsowoa.jpg|Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another (Santana) (La guerra dei Glee Club)|link=Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another Scictt.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (Puck)(Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Justcantstopfinchel.PNG|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Rachel) (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You Tris.png|The Rain in Spain (Puck) (L'occasione di una vita)|link=The Rain in Spain Glory.jpg|Glory Days (Puck) (Il giorno del diploma)|link=Glory Days Branches photoshop.PNG|Roots Before Branches (Rachel) (Il giorno del diploma)|link=Roots Before Branches Gr.jpg|Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) (Blaine) (Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album)|link=Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Quarta Stagione: Barelyb.png|Barely Breathing (Blaine) (Fine di una storia)|link=Barely Breathing JukeBoxHero.jpg|Juke Box Hero (Ryder) (Il ruolo adatto)|link=Juke Box Hero Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.18.png.jpg|Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way (Will) (Faida)|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Toparty.jpg|Fight for Your Right (To Party) (Puck) (Originale)|link=Fight for Your Right (To Party) Assoli in numeri di gruppo Canzoni cantate in sottofondo Canzoni non rilasciate Prima Stagione: *Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Voci fuori dal coro) *You're the One That I Want (Rachel) (Voci fuori dal coro) *Don't Stop Believin' (Quinn) (Un grande ritorno) Seconda Stagione: *With You I'm Born Again (Rachel) (Sfida a coppie) Terza Stagione: *La Cucaracha (Puck, Artie e Will) (L'insegnante di spagnolo) Galleria Tumblr mklsydQ3531rryzdro1 500.jpg tumblr_mkkymxGnI61r2knyyo5_250_large.png tumblr_mkkymxGnI61r2knyyo6_250_large.png fincedes.jpg glee-cory-monteith-e-darren-criss-in-una-scena-dell-episodio-hold-on-to-sixteen-225433.jpg images (50).jpg Finn incidente auto.png Finnsupereroe.PNG dontstopbelievin2.jpg|la prima vera esibizione di finn hudson che non comparirà più nella nostra serie televisiva preferita in assoluto! Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Finn Navigazione en:Finn Hudson de:Finn Hudson es:Finn Hudson fr:Finn Hudsonpl:Finn Hudson Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Membri McKinley Titans Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Personaggi deceduti